Height Differences
by Shelbrel
Summary: Seto and Yugi find themselves in the midst of a playful argument, and eventually reach the conclusion that it can only be resolved by partaking in something quite...unpleasant. Rivalshipping, oneshot. Completely fluff.


**A/N: hey party people. I have once more loyally returned to you. my wifi has been out for like three weeks, and since I had nothing better to do, I've been writing a handful random oneshots. I wrote at least four or five, so I'll be posting those soon. yay.**

"Hmm...nope, it's definitely me."

Seto scoffed and gave a roll of ocean eyes. "You can't be serious."

Gazing upwards towards his boyfriend, Yugi nodded stiffly in mock seriousness, collected composure threatening to crack. "Yep. I'm definitely taller than you."

With a shake of the head, Seto sat back down where he had before their dispute had began. Yugi had insisted that he easily trumped him in stature, making them both stand up to measure. Despite the top of his head just barely reaching Seto's chest, Yugi continuously persisted- though blatantly joking -to being taller.

"You're clearly delusional, Yugi."

"No, no," Yugi argued, plunking down next to him, leaning slightly against Seto's warm chest. "I think _you're_ the one who's delusional, considering that I'm at least a foot taller than you."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeah."

"_No_."

"Yep!"

Growling in irritation, Seto darted forward, pinning Yugi down on the couch, both of his wrists captured above his head.

Glaring directly into his face, he argued further. "No."

Breath hitching lightly, Yugi stared with widened lavenders into narrowed sapphires.

Seto had expected him to give in and admit defeat in the nonsensical quarrel, though the the response he was given did not please him.

"Yes."

"You're ridiculous."

"_You're_ ridiculous."

Resolve faltering, Seto's expression of irritation gained the factor of astounded.

"Yugi, this is the lamest argument I've ever had. You're at least ten inches shorter than I am. Just admit defeat."

"You're just bitter because you're short."

Tightening his hold on Yugi's wrists and growling once more, Seto dove down and planted kisses along his jaw and neck, punctuating each one with a proclamation of "No", "No", "No".

Yugi giggled at the kisses, wriggling lightly in Seto's grasp. The smooches feathered down under his shirt and on his chest, eventually trailing onto his taut stomach. Immediately, he tensed, the feeling of soft lips against his stomach creating an unpleasant sensation. He squirmed incessantly, involuntarily grinning and laughing, gasping out the occasional, "No! S-Stop!"

Seto caught onto what he was causing, smirking devilishly to himself and gazing up at his boyfriend.

"Are you ticklish, Yugi?"

Wavy smile still present, Yugi fervently shook his head in denial. "N-No!"

Smirk widening, Seto released one of his wrists, using his now free hand to prod Yugi's side with a slim finger. A gasp from above told him he'd found a sensitive spot right away, and unmercifully bombarded it with rapid pokes and prods.

"St-stop! Pleas-se!," Yugi begged, howling with unwarranted laughter.

Ignoring his pleas, Seto skittered his fingers quicker across the sensitive skin of his stomach. Gasping for breath, Yugi suddenly acknowledged that one of his hands had been freed, and used it to his advantage.

"How-w do y-you like it?!," he called, plunging his fingers towards Seto's abdomen, rapidly moving them and delivering the same attack method.

Abruptly, Seto ceased the barrage of tickling, sitting up and backing off of him. He reclaimed his previous seat, whilst Yugi stared incredulously. A faint tint of pink dusted below cerulean eyes, and it took a moment before a grin formed on Yugi's face, though good intentions were not in his mind.

"Are you ticklish, Seto?"

Glancing over to him, Seto's expression darkened. "No."

"Are you _sure_ about that?," he pressed further, slowly creeping nimble fingers across his side, producing a shudder. Pushing his hand away was futile, as each time he did, Yugi only came back with more vigour and determination to tickle him. This irritated Seto to his breaking point. In a flash, he had Yugi in the same position as before and continued the attack. The only different was that this time, Yugi fought back.

It took every ounce of Seto's abundant willpower to keep from hysterically laughing, though he lacked the immense amount of inner strength required to stop from cracking a smile as Yugi's hands ran rapidly around his abdomen. Regardless of his boyfriend's almost solid composure, Yugi had easily given in to the laughter and was giggling himself silly, face flushed and gasping for breath.

Finally, he could no longer stand the strangely unpleasant sensation, and gasped out a truce, "Okay-ay, no m-more! Stop-p it!"

Though a tad reluctant, Seto obeyed the pitiful pleas, removing himself from the boy and ending the torture. Sitting up, he straightened the collar of his jacket, smoothing down his under shirt as well. As much as he adjusted his appearance, he couldn't force away the light flush to his cheeks, nor the rare smile across his lips.

Pushing himself up out of the laying position he'd been forced into, Yugi also fixed his shirt to cover up his bare- and now sore -stomach, crawling towards Seto to lean against him. An arm was wrapped around him as he rested his head against Seto's shoulder, tucking his legs in.

"What were we arguing about, again?," he wondered aloud, casting a cutely puzzled look towards Seto.

"I think it was about you being a complete idiot," he answered, earning a glare, though it was more adorable than intimidating.

"You're lucky I love you, or else that wouldn't have ended well for you."

Despite Yugi's pouty glower, Seto leaned forward slightly and pressed their mouths together, quick and blissful.

"Lucky, hm? I'd have to agree."

**A/N: i'M SCREAMING. THEY'RE SO CUTE. FUCK. seto kaiba is a big dumb dorky nerd who loves his cute dumb dweeby boyfriend ok. good lord I love rivalshipping. hnn. anyway. until next time, yo.**


End file.
